Whisper in the Dark
by Evil Overlady
Summary: After Mai loses to Yami Marik in the Battle City Finals, she has an unexpected encounter. Missing scene from Season 2. Rated for language.


Author's Notes: The following takes place shortly after Mai's duel with Yami Marik in Season 2 and was inspired by a collaboration I did with speedthisup2 on YouTube to a song by a similar title. Follows "Once Was Blind" but can be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy!

Warning. Some foul language. Not much. I try to avoid it except where appropriate. But this is Yami Marik we're talking about. R/R

A Whisper in the Dark

By Evil Overlady

The gold bands that bound Mai's wrists and ankles disintegrated as Marik was declared the winner.

Mai fell to her knees on the deck. _I lost._

"Yugi!" Joey cried. "Speak to me, buddy. Say something."

Mai's eyes welled up with tears as she looked to where Yugi lay in Joey's arms. His jacket still smoked from Ra's fiery blast. _He saved me._ They _both_ did. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve their kindness, their sacrifice. Why couldn't they have just left her to die alone? _Joey, you heroic fool. If you hadn't gotten involved, Yugi wouldn't be lying there like that, hurt… or worse._ She _owed_ Yugi _so_ much more than that! _Damn it!_

"I _warned_ him not to interfere." Marik's dark menacing voice came from above as he loomed over them.

Joey's voice took on a threatening edge. "Bastard. _I'll_ show you interference!"

"Joey, don't!" Mai cried.

Marik just smiled. "Fool." Marik raised the Rod. A flash from the eye in the center froze Joey mid-swing.

"Joey!" Tears streaked down Mai's cheeks.

Marik laughed softly. "Oh, don't worry. He's not permanently damaged… unlike you."

Mai clenched her fists. "Damn you, Marik. You've _won_ the duel. Let it go!"

He gave her a look like a predator sizing up his next meal. "Because it wasn't just a _duel_, my dear. It was a Shadow Game, and in a Shadow Game, the loser gives up her soul." He raised the Rod again. "So, say goodbye."

_No!_ There was a flash. She watched her body fall. She could sense it falling but was helpless to do anything about it. Then, her face hit the deck, and she felt no more.

There she was, lying on the deck, her eyes staring into nothingness.

Mai screamed in horror at the sight.

Marik lowered the Rod. "One down, so many more to go. Hahaha…" He walked past Joey, releasing him.

"Mai!" He dropped to her side, scooped her into his arms. His head dropped. His shoulders shook. Mai recognized that pose before. He was crying. "No, Mai…" he sobbed. "Please… please, no…"

"Oh, Joey…"

"Mai!" Serenity's scream startled Mai. As the stage lowered, Serenity led the way, followed closely by Téa, Tristan, and Duke. Marik passed them by, like an angel of death.

Serenity dropped down by Joey. "Joey, is she…?"

Mai turned her face away. She couldn't bear to look anymore. She didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to believe she was…

She couldn't even say it. "I'm… dead?" She got a lump in her throat.

"No."

She looked up. The deck, the blimp, everyone was gone. Nothing but blackness surrounded her.

In the darkness, a gold ring glowed, framing a triangle with another magical eye in the middle. Five points hung from the ring.

Mai had seen that item before and recognized the voice that went with it. "Bakura?"

Bakura stepped out of the darkness. The Ring continued to glow. "Hello, Mai." He smiled but it wasn't the sweet, innocent smile of the British kid she knew from Duelist Kingdom. This was Yugi's opponent from the first duel.

"Spirit?" She still wasn't convinced that some evil spirit possessed Bakura, but then a lot of weird stuff was happening. She didn't know _what_ to believe.

He relaxed his pose, placing a hand on his hip. "I thought you didn't believe in the magic of the Millennium Items."

"There's a lot of stuff I don't believe right now." She looked around them. "Where _am_ I?"

"It's a crossroad. Your soul was on its way to the Shadow Realm. I… postponed it." The Ring started to lose its glow, but Mai could still see him. She couldn't tell where the other source of light was coming from.

She gave up her search and sighed. "Why?"

He circled her. "You just dueled Marik. I must know what you know - his technique, his weaknesses."

She growled. "The only _weakness_ I see is the next time I come across that Rod of his, I'm going to make him _wear_ it as a _choker_!"

He laughed, a laugh full of genuine humor. "That _would_ be a sight."

Despite herself, Mai also smiled at the image. It felt _good_ to smile. It felt like it'd been ages since she found humor in anything. That was what she loved about Joey, when he was serious he was downright serious, the rest of the time he was just silly.

"We have an agreement then?" He brought her out of her fantasy. "You help me to defeat Marik, and I'll guide you to a… safer area of the Shadow Realm."

Mai frowned. "Why can't you just take me back to my body with that- that Ring of yours?"

He looked down at the Ring, which didn't have much of a glow left. "First off, I don't actually _have_ it. This is residual magic, which is being amplified by another Item. It won't last long. Secondly, if I _did_ bring you back, Marik will use more drastic means." He held her eyes for emphasis. "He will kill you."

Mai gulped. "You seem to know a lot about him already."

Bakura's eyes strayed to some memory. "Only bits and pieces. He's revealed himself now, which makes him an easier target, but it also means he's more powerful. I need every edge I can get."

Mai gave a nod. "I understand. Tell me what to do."

He pulled out a small glowing orb.

Mai frowned. It seemed so familiar. Then, he held it up by his face. "Wait a sec! Didn't that belong to-?"

"Pegasus, yes."

"But how did you-?"

"Questions, later. There's very little time. This Item allowed Pegasus to see into Yugi's mind. It should help me see into yours." He paused. "You'll have to relive the duel, though."

Mai composed herself. "I understand. Do it."

He gave a nod. The Eye blinded her in white light.


End file.
